SUMMARY - EPIC-STI ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (WHEELER) The Administrative Core of the Epidemiology and Prevention Interdisciplinary Center for Sexually Transmitted Infections (EPIC-STI) will provide infrastructure and support activities to the Scientific Projects, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core and the Pilot Developmental Research Projects (DRPs) with oversight by the EPIC- STI Program Director. A central activity of the EPIC-STI will be to coordinate reviews of its DRPs through the NIAID STI- Cooperative Research Center's (CRC) Executive Committee. The Committee's recommendations will be implemented to support the scientific goals of the DRPs and align mentoring strategies to successfully bridge the gaps between early establishment of a new investigator's into STI careers. The EPIC-STI administration will also provide an infrastructure within the UNM Health Sciences Center (UNM-HSC) that enhances the interactions within the program and its collaborators and that supports and optimizes accomplishing the interdisciplinary aims of the Center. The goals and objectives of administrating the EPIC-STI are to: 1) Coordinate activities related to the development of the Center 2) Oversee the ongoing development and implementation of the DRP mentoring program and its associated scientific projects 3) Manage the fiscal resources of the Center and communication with the NIAID program 4) Maintain records, monitor and update compliance data related to Projects and Cores 5) Coordinate meetings among investigators at UNM, Harvard, Wolfson Institute of Preventive Medicine, and with external advisory board members, seminar speakers and the NIAID 6) Manage and schedule the travel and external reagent exchange and communications for the Center 7) Provide support for noncompetitive renewal reporting including production of an annual progress report 8) Manage requests for use of shared resources developed by the EPIC-STI 9) Interface with all center activities to update the contents of the EPIC-STI website